


Her Name Was Rose

by JohnWatson12



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE   
Roses life after The Doctor left had been nothing but the same old boring routine everyday.   
Get up.  
Go to work for Torchwood.  
Go home.  
Watch telly.  
Go to bed.  
She spent her weekends locked up in her room, wanting nothing to do with anyone. She hardly ever even spoke to her alternate universe dad, she could never forgive him for saving her. She wanted desperately to have the chance to talk to The Doctor again or even just to see him once more.   
When the stars started going out Rose knew her universe was in trouble. But it didn't scare her one bit, in fact it gave her hope. Hope that maybe her Doctor would come to save her.  
After saving the world from the Daleks with The Doctor once more, Rose first was not enthusiastic about her second Doctor but soon found that he truly was her Doctor just without the time traveling through space in the TARDIS.   
The new Doctor was sweet, kind, and a bit weird, but that was nothing new, he now went by John Smith, rather than The Doctor. They had a happy life together, filled with joy and love.   
They had gotten married and we're talking about having children. But all of that changed the day Rose heard that sweet, wheezing, familiar noise of the TARDIS.


	2. chapter 1

"Rose dear, did you remember to get more milk yesterday?" John yelled from the kitchen. He was preparing himself a bowl of cereal before realizing they were out of milk. "Oh bloody hell! No, sorry I forgot." Rose replies from the living room while she was putting on her shoes, getting ready for work.  
John let out a slight sigh of frustration. "Banana pancakes it is then!" He called, pouring the cereal back in the box. Rose laughs, remembering her Doctor and his odd fascination with bananas. "Sounds great!"  
********  
There's a loud crashing sound as The Doctor furiously try's flipping levers and switches to straighten the TARDIS. "Doctor, what's happening?!" Clara yells, grabbing onto the hand rail for balance as the TARDIS rocks back and fourth. "I don't know?!" The Doctor yelled back as he's thrown to the ground by the TARDIS's endless jerking and twisting.  
"Where are we going?!" Clara asks while she's being flung to the console. The Doctor grabs the monitor, eager to find out where the TARDIS is taking them. The TARDIS suddenly stops as both Clara and The Doctor are tossed to the floor.  
The Doctors face soon turns worried and frightened, he jumps to his feet, taking the monitor into his hands again, starting at the screen. "Doctor," Clara says quietly. "What is it?" The Doctor is silent for a moment before answering in a whisper that's to soft for her to hear. Clara leans in closer before putting her hand in The Doctors shoulder, comforting him. "It's ok, you can tell me ."  
The Doctor is hesitant at first, but then replies, placing his hand on top of Clara's. "It's umm," He lets out a breath of air before inhaling deeply through his nose. "It's called, Bad Wolf Bay..."  
*********  
Rose gave John one last kiss before leaving for work. "I'll be home around 5, okay?" Rose said, grabbing her bag. "Sounds good." John answered handing her, her keys. "Don't forget these." Rose laughs at herself, biting her tongue. "I love you." She says as she's taking the keys. John replies smiling back. "I love you too, Rose Tyler."  
**********  
The Doctor whips the tears from his face, after telling Clara about Rose and what happened to her. "But," Clara says, also wiping away tears. "That means it's impossible for us to even be here." "Umm, well for some reason the TARDIS has found a hole in the rift and apparently she wanted us to be here. But why?" He says staring up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. "Why did you have to bring me here?" The Doctor yells, lightly hitting the console.  
"But isn't that a good thing?" Clara questions. "Now you can go see Rose."

The Doctor hangs his head in grief before replying. "No Clara, I can't." "Well. why not?"Clara questions him, determined to get him back to his Rose. "Because," he answers, voice trembling. "I can't take her with me, and I know that's what she'll wa-"

He's cut off by a loud banging sound on the door followed by, "DOCTOR! LET ME IN! ITS ME! ROSE TYLER! LET ME IN!" There's more banging and more screaming as Clara walks over to The Doctor, taking his hand. "You owe it to her to let her in, she needs you."

He takes in a deep breath before slowly walking over the the monitor, after pressing a few buttons there's the image of Rose, pounding on the TARDIS door, tears running down her face as she's screaming. He stares deeply at the monitor before placing his hand on the screen where Roses cheek lies.

He turns to Clara, his eyes full of tears. She gives him a comforting smile and wipes off his face. He straitens his bow tie as he places his hand on the railing running his hand down it before grabbing the door handle, turning the lock...


	3. chapter 2

Rose stops pounding as she leans her head on the TARDIS. The tears that have filled her eyes are now streaming down the blue, police box. Her heart begins to sink as seconds feel like years. She's begins to back away from the box and start to believe it was all in her head, when she hears the sound of a lock being turned. She spins back around to find a strange man standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

He has on a dark purple trench that extends down to his knees, accompanied by a lavender vest, which is decorated with a golden chain and pocket watch. His pants are a charcoal black, that end at his leather shoes. His expresso colored hair curving upwards before resting atop his forehead. The whole thing was topped off with a bow tie, in which he straightened with a look of discomfort on his face.

Rose is frozen where she stands, unable to comprehend what's happening. 'Wheres The Doctor?' She asks herself. "W-who are you?" She questions, her voice trembling, hoping that what she imagines isn't real and he hasn't regenerated. Instead of an answer all she receives silence for a few moments before he steps out and begins walking toward her.

*********

What The Doctor saw upon opening the door was harder to face than he had ever thought it would be. It broke his hearts to see Rose starring at him as though he were a complete stranger. He felt as though she didn't even see him. All she saw was The other Doctor, the one before him, and it was tearing him apart piece by piece.

They both stood in silence for a few moments before Rose asked who he was. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the beach, hearing the sand grind together underneath his feet, he thought he wouldn't ever be able to take another step on this beach, but here he was, standing on Bad Wolf Bay, with Rose Tyler. Her hair flying violently in the wind like it did the day he had to say goodbye.

As he begins to walk over to her, a shoot of pain goes though him with every step. The pain stops upon reaching Rose, as a new feeling washes over him. A feeling of relief, a feeling of being accepted, a feeling of being loved, but most importantly a feeling being home. She was his home and he never wanted to leave again, for the void in his hearts had been filled by the sight of her.

Rose slowly raised her hand to his cheek. "Doctor?" She questions, fearful of the truth. "Yeah," He answers, placing his hand atop hers. "It's me." She ran her fingers down his face, tracing his chin. "You regenerated." He pulls a piece of her hair behind her ear, holding her head as she leaned into it. "Yeah," He says looking down at himself. "I guess I did."

Rose grins at him, remembering her weird and quirky Doctor as he grins back only making her smile more. After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Rose collapses into his arms as she holds him tightly, unwilling to let go, for this is the most complete she's felt since he left.

Embracing her hug, The Doctor wraps his protecting arms around her in return. Determined to not let anything happen to her. "I missed you." She says, talking into the shoulder of his coat. "I missed you too." He replies, wanting their hug to last forever. But wanting even more for Rose to be able come with him. Their interrupted by Clara, who has just made her way over to them from the TARDIS. "Hello!" She says smiling.

"I'm Clara." Rose smiles back, "Glad to know The Doctors not traveling alone." She replies, as she pulls out of the hug. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." Clara extends her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Rose, I've heard a lot about you." She turns her head to The Doctor, smiling, glad to know that he hasn't forgotten about her, and glad to know he talks about her.

**********

To see The Doctor SO happy with Rose made Clara feel overjoyed. Just to know that he's with his true love made her feel truly happy inside, like nothing could spoil her mood, and nothing could go wrong. To see them together also reminded her of her parents and the love they both shared. She let only a single tear slip from her eyes before she quickly tried to wipe it away, but it was too late, she had seen it.

Rose walked over to Clara placing her hand on her shoulder and looking at her with comforting eyes. Clara smiled, wiping away another tear before smiling at Rose. "I see why he likes you." She blushes as she turns to face The Doctor, who has a wide grin plastered across his face.


	4. chapter 3

"So, Rose Tyler," He says taking her hand. "What have you been up to in 'Pete's world'?" Rose laughs, remembering the name The Doctor gave to her parallel world.  
"Not much," She replies shrugging her shoulders. "It's honestly quite boring here, nothing ever happens..." Rose bites her lip as she smiles up at The Doctor. "Well at least until now." He smiles back, loving how her smile just lights up.

"Would like to see it?" The Doctor asks gesturing towards the TARDIS. "Yes! Oh my god yes, more than anything!" She says as they both take off across the beach, Clara following not far behind. "Oh my word!" Rose exclaims as she walks through the doors of the blue police box. "It's SO different!" The Doctor smiles, folding his arms and leaning back against the railing. "So... what do you think?"

"Oh I love it!" She says running her hand over the console, carful not to press anything. "But I have to admit though, I liked the other one better." The Doctor rolls his eyes at her but at the same time he slightly smiled, he had missed Rose. "What was he like?" Clara asks, taking a step towards Rose. "The other Doctor."

"Oh, umm" Rose begins as she looks up, remembering her Doctor. "Well he was funny, and kind, and I bit weird. Oh, and... skinny, like extremely skinny. And he always wore this tight, pinstriped suit and a long brown trench coat that would flow behind him when he ran. Which he did a lot." Clara giggled, knowing that, that hasn't changed about The Doctor at all. Rose, who was completely lost in thought, blinked back into reality.

"Anyway, enough about me, what about," Rose said gesturing to The Doctor, who was fiddling with the controls. "Him." Clara smiled as she looked shyly to the ground before she began. "Well, he's funny and kind, like your Doctor, but he's more childish than weird." She started to talk in a whisper when she realized that The Doctor was now listening. "If you ask me," She said, leaning forward. "I think he acts like a 5 year old sometimes." Rose begins to giggle with Clara before they both almost topple each other over in laughter.

"Wait, does he still pretend to know exactly what's going on, but minuets later when you question him, he says," Rose asked barley able to breathe, as she imitates The Doctors weird way he walks. "You can't expect me to know everything!" Both of the companions fell to the floor in laughter. "Alright," The Doctor says as he walks over to them. " What's so funny?" All that did was make Clara and Rose laugh harder as they tried to explain what they were laughing at.

Hours had passed and the three of them had become the best of friends. They were talking about the last place The Doctor and Clara had been to, when Rose remembered her promise to John to be home at 5. "Oh my god, Doctor I almost forgot!" The Doctor stood up, with confusion on his face. Rose smiles as she puts on her jacket. She always had loved when she knew something The Doctor didn't, even if was just a small detail. "I promised John I'd be home at 5, he's probably worried sick."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor questions while he follows Rose, as she hurries out of the TARDIS. "John? As in John Smith? You know I've honestly always loved that name, John Smith, it has a nice ring to it. Except for maybe I should change the first name to something else, maybe Matt or something." Rose smiles as she turns to The Doctor while walking backwards. "Oh, yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, that's what he wanted to call himself. The human/TimeLord metachrosis, don't you remember?" "Of course I remember!" The Doctor says storming after her. "How could I forget?"

"Human/TimLord metachrosis?" Clara asks, catching up to The Doctor. "Yes, umm, it's well, it's part me, part human." He says, trying his best to explain it. "It's really quite confusing." She looks up at him, annoyance in her eyes, wanting him to continue. "Its just... humany, woomany, TimeLordy... stuff. Very complicated." "Come on Doctor, really?" Clara questions. "Why can't you just tell me?"

After explaining what happened with the Daleks and Rose and the human/TimeLord, The Doctor turned to Clara while continuing to follow Rose. "Make sense now?" "Yeah," Clara begins. "But what happened to your friend Donna?" The Doctor looked down at his feet as he walked. "She, um...." He  
stutters before continuing. "She had to forget." They were about to reach concrete and leave Bad Wolf Bay, when Rose abruptly stops, collapsing to the ground.


	5. chapter 4

"Rose!" The Doctor yells, kneeling to her side, picking her up and taking her in his arms. "Rose, are you alright?!" His voice begins to shake as he speaks. Rose grabs her stomachs as she wheezes in pain. "Doctor something's wrong!" Clara says, also kneeling down by Rose, her voice in panic. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans her. "What's that?!" Rose yells in fear. "It's alright Rose, I promise," He explains, scanning her "It's my sonic screwdriver, it's just different."

Rose laughs before she screams as the pain grows stronger. After scanning her, The Doctor checks the readings from his sonic screwdriver as his eyes widen with shock. "Doctor what is it?" Clara asks, letting Rose squeeze her hand to help take her mind off the pain." "I-it's um... its..." he says, not wanting to continue. "Doctor tell me what's wrong with her!" Clara yells, scared for Rose. The Doctor covers his face before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and confusion. "I don't know! The sonic doesn't see anything wrong with her." "Doctor," Clara says franticly. "We've got to get her to a hospital!" "No!" The Doctor yells back, bending down and taking Rose into his arms. "We've got to get her into the TARDIS."

The two of them race a crossed the beach. Kicking up sand as they run. Flinging the TARDIS doors open The Doctor hurries Rose to her old room, placing her on her on the TARDIS blue sheets as Clara kneels next to her, talking Rose's hand into her own again. "I will be right back." The Doctor says rushing out of the room. Clara turns her gaze back to Rose before she leans over and whispers in Rose's ear. "It's alright, Rose. You'll be fine, I promise. The Doctor will help you." Rose smiles and grips Clara's hand tighter as the pain rises and falls before replying.   
"I know."

A few minutes later The Doctor returns to the room with a weird looking device with flashing lights and dials in his hands. "W-what's that?" Rose stutters through the pain. "It's... um... well..." He mutters on scratching his head in a loss of words. "It's just a device that will tell me what's wrong with you." He replies turning it on. Clara steps to the side as The Doctor moves closer. "Will it hurt?" Rose questions, terrified by the machine. "Nope, won't hurt a bit." He places the device above her hand before it zaps with a pulse of energy. "OW!" Rose exclaims, rubbing her hand. The Doctor looks sheepishly up at her. "I lied." "Rule number 1." Clara mutters under her breath. Rose slugs The Doctor in the arm before she even realizes she had the strength to do so.

"Well you seem to be feeling better." Clara says smiling. Rose, slowly but surely, starts to sit up. "Yeah..." She replies quietly, with astonishment in her eyes. "Doctor," Rose asks gesturing towards the contraption. "What is that thing?" He doesn't answer, but instead stares cooly at the device. "It was supposed to just analyze what was wrong, not-" His voice trails off. "It's alright." Rose reassures, comforting him. "What did it say was wrong?" Clara asks, trying to break the tension.

"Well," The Doctor says perking up. "There's only one way to find out!" And with that he takes off towards the control room, Rose and Clara following closely behind. "Now if we just plug this in here and flip that over there and push this..." The Doctor explains as he runs around the console. "There," He says finally. "That should do it!" "So," Rose asks, eager to know what it will say. "What is it?"

The Doctor goes silent his smile now gone. He slouches over the console, all of his weight leaning on in. He's silent with Rose and Clara waiting patiently for him to answer. After several minutes he begins to stand up, before he stumbles backwards into the captains chair. "Doctor!" Rose yells, worry filling her voice as she runs to him. "What is it? What's wrong?" He looks up at her, despair in his eyes. "Rose," He begins. "How could you?" "Doctor your scaring me," Rose exclaims, her voice slightly trembling. "Please tell me, what's wrong with me?" "Rose, you know that crossing a human and a TimeLord is bad thing right?" "Yes, of course I do." She replies. "But I don't understand were your going with this." He looks straight at her, staring into her beautiful, golden speckled, hazel eyes. The eyes that he's fallen in love with, even though he's never told her so. He feels as though there's a lump in his thought and he swallows to free it before he speaks and tells her the words he's terrified to say. "Rose, your pregnant...  
with our child."


	6. chapter 5

"What?!" Rose yells as her eyes grow wide with shock. "That's impossible! It's been 4 years! And we never..." Her voice trails off as she grabs her forehead. "I don't believe it," She exclaims. "I'm pregnant?!" She stumbles backwards before hitting the wall and sliding down, ending with her head resting on her knees as she pulls her legs in closer. She begins to sob as The Doctor walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Rose its ok." He reassures her. "I will figure this out I promise." But in the mean time, we've got to get you home to John." "Well can't we just take the TARDIS?" Rose questions wiping away her tears. "No, we can't." He answers coolly and directly. "If I even tried we'd rip this entire dimension and everyone in it apart." "Better not then." Rose remarks, with a slight grin. "Yeah," He replies back smiling and her witty comment. "Better not."

When the group of three finally arrive at Ross's flat, she freezes. She starts finding it hard to work up the nerve to go inside. "What do I tell him?" She asks, still not moving. "Just tell him the truth." Clara replies. "I'm sure he'll understand." Rose thinks to herself for a moment before working up the courage to turn the lock. "I'm sure your right." The door is now flung open by Rose as they all step inside, one after the other.

"Oh my god, Rose!" John yells as he pulls Rose in for a hug, before kissing her. "Your OK!" "Yes, yes John I'm fine. See?" Rose says, spreading out her arms. "Now there's something you need to know." "What?" He asks, the panic in his voice now turned to worry. "Umm well-" "Hello!" The Doctor exclaims, interrupting Rose. John was so wrapped up in seeing Rose that he hadn't even realized that there was two strangers in the house. "Rose," John asks. "Who is this?" Rose panics, not really sure how she's going to tell him. "He's umm-" "The Doctor!" He interrupts again. "Oh," John replays. "Good to see that you regenerated." "Good to see that you haven't." The Doctor replies smiling. "Oh and this is Miss Clara Oswin Oswald!" He adds. "Well nice to meet yo- Wait a minute. You said it would be impossible for the TARDIS and yourself to ever come back here." Said John.

"It should have been." The Doctor explains. "But the TARDIS (i don't know how) found a hole in the void and brought us here..." The Doctors face grows with worry as he begins to think about his arrival and how he had gotten here without giving the TARDIS any instructions on where to go. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Clara and Rose both ask in unison. "Well if it was that easy to travel to this universe, how easy would it be for someone or something to follow behind?" "Wait," Clara asks, wanting to be clear. "What followed us?" The Doctor looks up at her and then at Rose as she steps closer to him. Terror fills his eyes while Rose places her comforting hand on his shoulder. "Its alright, you can tell us anything. So please tell us, what followed you?" The Doctor hangs his head in shame, before finally answering. "I have no idea, but we need to find out." "Well," Rose replies. "I know one place where we could find out."

"The TARDIS." "Torchwood." Rose and The Doctor say at the same time. "Wait, what?" The Doctor questions. "Yeah," She answers plainly, as if it's completely normal. "I work there now, after the stars disappearing and everything they found me, hired me, and now I'm the lead consultant on alien encounters." She smiles, proud of how much The Doctor has changed her life for the better. He studies her with the biggest grin on his face before pulling her in for a hug. "Oh Rose, I knew it! I just knew you were going to be fantastic!" This only makes her smile more and beam with pride as she embraces his hug, having missed them the most.

When the four of them arrive at Torchwood it was almost so silent you could a pin drop, literally. When out of no where a young blonde girl, (the same age as Rose) comes running towards them from the silent crowd. "Rose! Your alright!" She pushes passed John and The Doctor and practically tackles Rose with a hug. "Yes Abby, yes I'm fine." Rose confirms, unable to breathe. "But i wont be any longer if you don't let go!" She adds. "Sorry. I just thought the worst when you didn't show up for work today and you wouldn't answer your phone!" Abby apologizes. "Abby?" Rose questions. "Yeah?" She asks, now paying complete attention at Rose's sudden seriousness. "We need you to look at something for us."

"Yeah of course," she replies. "What is it?" She questions walking back to her desk with Rose and everyone else following. "Um wait," Abby says, stopping The Doctor and Clara from continuing. "I know John, but who are they?" "Oh um Abby, I'd like you to meet... The Doctor." Abby burst out laughing before seeing the complete and utter seriousness in all four faces. "Oh my... really? Your.... NO WAY!" She exclaims. She leans in closer, realizing the chaos she'd make if she says anything to loud. "You regenerated." "OK," Clara buts in, confused. "What does that mean?" "Um." The Doctor says scratching the back of his head awkwardly, the way he always does when he finds something difficult to say. "Well," He explains, pointing to John. "Lets just say I used to look just like... him."


	7. Chapter 6

"You regenerated!"

"Yes!" The Doctor says straightening his bow tie. "I did."

"What's with the bow tie?" Rose whispers.

"Oh," Clara explains laughing. "He thinks it's "cool." Rose try's to hold back her laughter but can't hold it and starts giggling uncontrollably, Clara joining her as the two almost topple over.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asks turning his attention from the computer to his hysterical companions.

"Bow ties!" Rose manages to get out in between laughing attacks.

"What's wrong with bow ties?!" The Doctor half yells. Clara mocks, getting her breath back.

"Bow ties are "cool!" This just makes Rose laugh even more. John even lets out a slight chuckle.

"I hate to break up the moment but I found something." Abby interrupts, worry in her voice.

"What is it?" The Doctor asks, a wave of seriousness washed over his face. Rose and the rest follow him to Abby's desk.

Abby points to a graph and starts explaining what it means. "Now this is the hole in the void right after your TARDIS ripped through." The picture she points looks like a wall made of codes and numbers with a small black dot that was described as the hole. "Now this," she says pulling up another picture. "This is what it looks like now." There's very few codes' remaining of the wall and most of the screen is blacked out."

The Doctor stares silently at the screen for a moment before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and begins hacking into the Torchwood system.

"What are you doing?!" Abby shrieks. "That's my computer!"

"Yes it is." The Doctor explains. "And it had very dangerous information on it and it needed to be deleted!"

"I could get fired for this!" Abby yell/whispers, so that no one can hear her.

"I know..." The Doctor says simply before he turns and walks towards the exit.

Rose, Clara, and John are close behind him but before The Doctor can open the door Rose flings herself in front of him blocking the way.

"Rose, what are you doing?" The Doctor asks, confused by her actions.

"No, Doctor. What are YOU doing?!" Rose exclaims, anger filling her voice. The Doctors silent, as Rose waits patiently for an answer.

"Rose..." He begins, not sure if he should continue but decides it's for the best. "There is something dark and vial that has followed me here, and... it's all my fault."

"Doctor, how is it your fault?!" Rose questions, still irritated by his actions.

"Because I've been trying to open the void for nearly 100 years!" He blurts out, knowing she needs the truth.

"What?" Rose requests, her voice dropping with sorrow. "Your...?"

"Yes Rose, I'm 1,000 years old." Rose turns her head away, desperately trying to hide her blush but he places his hand beneath her chin pulls her face towards his. The two lock eyes unable to break focus. The Doctor leans in closer until the two are centimeters from each other's faces.

They're about to fill the gap when there's a sound of someone clearing their throat and the two break focus, each of them turning opposite directions. Rose faces the source of the noise to find John standing idly by. Rose walks over to him, just out of The Doctors hearing range as the two begin their discussion. But it soon ends when Rose pulls John into her and kisses him.


	8. Locked On

Rose laughs, which only makes John laugh even more. He loves Rose's laugh, because even in the darkest of times it brings light. They both laughed for a few split moments be he heard it. A dark and dangerous voice coming from behind the shadows. "Laugh all you want miss Tyler, but I can assure you I am not amused."

"Who is that?" Rose calls out, her laughing seizes. "Oh sweet Rose Marion Tyler I'm afraid we haven't met.... But you," The figure says pointing to John and stepping out of the darkness; their bright blonde hair being the first thing they see. "Oh we have met many times before, Doctor!" 

John freezes, fear filling him. "No it can't be!" He exclaims. "Not you! Anyone but you!" 

Rose stands still, confused. She studies the man, white blonde hair, gray warn down hoodie, dirty jeans, and a crazed look in his eyes. She thought long and hard trying to put a name to the face before her, but all she could think of was fear. Fear for this man that she had never met, because she could sense it, this man was full of rage and danger; he had gone completely mad. 

"Cybermen!" He commanded. "Release them!" The was the sound of compressed air being released and the Cybermen let go of their grip of the two. 

"What do you want?"John interrogates, anger filling his voice. "Oh Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" The mad man yells running over to John, getting inches away from his face. "I think you already know!" John looks up to the ceiling annoyance filling his eyes. "You know," He replies, pushing the strange man out of the way. "I honestly have no idea, because if I'm going to be fairly honest either you, Master....."  
"I'm not The Doctor!!!" And with that he spins around, grabbing Roses hand and as he does so he yells, "Run!" 

***********

How are we going to find Rose?!" Clara asks, following The Doctor around the console. "We'll use this!" He exclaims holding up the device from earlier to scan Rose. "It still has her geological structure trapped inside, remember? That's why it hurt," He explains a stupid grin beguiling to show on his face. "Because it pricked her finger, it drew blood. 

"Well then what are we waiting for then?" Clara asks, already getting a good grub on the railing. She had learned by now that anytime The Doctor tried something new that she had never seen done before, it meant hold on. Tight. "Ready?" He asks plugging in the device. "Always!" She replies smiling. He returns the smile a flips a lever. "Geronimo!" 

************

Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert! The Daleks have been spotted! Repeat! The Daleks have been spotted! The intercom blared.

Everyone was in panic as the flash of the red emergency light spread throughout the entire building. Everyone, except for Abby Crockett. She ran fiercely from computer to computer trying to calm the nation and get the issue addressed, when her phone ran. She ran over, out of breath but completely focused. "Hello!" She half screamed half answered. 

"Hello, Torchwood? This is The Doctor, can I talk to Abby?" "This is her!" Abby yells, received to be talking to someone that might actually know what's going on. "Doctor what's happening?" She yells. "There's Daleks everywhere!"

**********

"Calm down Abby, I know things look bad but I have a plan and I need your help!" The Doctor yells trying to hang on to the console and fly the TARDIS and talk on the phone at the same time, is proving harder than he thought. "What do you need?" Abby asks rushing back to her computer. "I need your help locating Rose." "Can't the TARDIS do it I'm kinda busy?!" Abby yells trying her best to block out the panic noises in the background. "With the TARDIS being in the wrong dimension, it's having a difficult time pin pointing exactly where she's located!" He explains.

"Alright looking up her DNA now!" Abby responds after a few seconds. There's a moments silence before Abby picks up the phone again. "Doctor your not gonna like this." She states, no longer telling but completely serious. "What is it? Where is she?" "She's in an abandoned warehouse in London, but I also scanned for alien life around her to be sure if she was safe and...." Her voice trails off. "What is it?!" The Doctor demands, panic and worry completely taking over him. "Doctor she's with a two TimeLords.... Now one of them is to be assumed the TimeLord/human meta crisis, John but the other.... a real TimeLord...." 

The Doctor goes silent and his surroundings become white noise as he realizes what Abby means. "Your sure it's him?" He asks, hoping it's not. "Who else could it be?" Abby questions her voice saddening. "I'm sending the coordinates to the TARDIS." She explains. "The TARDIS should be able to do the rest, correct?" "Yes...." The Doctor answers. There's a loud ding coming from the console and The Doctor presses the button beside it. "Locked on!" He yells. "Goodbye Abby, I'll see you again soon!" "Goodbye Doctor, good luck....." The phone clicks and Abby continues her chaotic job. 

"Doctor what is it?" Clara asks as the shaken of the TARDIS decreases. "It's him Clara..." He's back. "Who? Doctor, who's back?" The Doctor takes a gulp of air before flipping the lever. "The Master."


	9. This Is Where It Gets Complicated

“Who’s The Master?” Clara questions as the TARDIS stops, reaching its destination. “My arch enemy.” The Doctor answers messing with the controls. “Do people really have arch enemies?” Clara asks sarcastically, smirking. “I don’t know about normal people, but for me, it’s pretty common.” “But,” Clara interrogates. “If I were to guess your “arch” enemy, I’d assume the Daleks.” “Well yes, they’re high on the list, but The Masters number one.” The Doctor explains as he throws off his dirty purple trench coat to replace it with a tweed jacket; and replacing the polka dot bow tie with a red one with matching suspenders. “Haven't worn this one in the while…” He says, staring off into the distance. “Amy would want you to.” Clara smiles, her sarcastic tone replaced with a comforting one. “Oh Pond…” The Doctor whispers off into space before returning to the conversation. “You’re right, she would.” After a few moments silence Clara grabs his hand. “Geronimo?” She asks. He smiles at her, “Geronimo!”

 

**********

 

John whips around a corner, Rose still holding his hand. “You alright?” He asks grabbing her arms to keep her upright. “Yeah,” She replies out of breath. “but who was that?” “The Master.” John replies simply, peaking around the corner to make sure their not being followed. “But,” Rose insists knowing. “Who’s “The Master?” “One of the most dangerous being on the planet right now and not my biggest concern at the moment.” “What?” Rose questions, confused by John’s sudden lack in interest. “Rose you were slow.” He says as if the explains everything. “Are you trying to say I’m out of shape?” She exclaims, furious. “No! Rose, I’m trying to tell you that I how!” He shouts back. “Know what?!” She yells in return. “THAT YOU’RE PREGNANT!” 

 

Rose is silent her shame filling her. “How do you know?” She finally asks. “I wasn’t positive but now I am.” He replies, in a quiet rage. “John,” She starts. “I was going to tell you… I just didn’t know how.” “Didn’t know how? How to tell your fiance that you’re pregnant with the child of the man, you love more, because he’s than better me?!” Rose collapses to the ground, sobbing, her face filling with tears. “Oh my god… Rose…” He says kneeling down to her level. “I am so sorry, I just don’t know what came over me.” Rose whips her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. “It’s ok, you are part Donna after all.” He smiles and opens his arms letting Rose melt into him. “I love you… you know that? Rose Tyler, I love you. And we’ll figure this out , okay?” He feels her smiling, “Okay.”

 

************

 

There's a loud squeak as The Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS, Clara close behind. “Where is she?” Clara asks, noticing the empty room. “I don’t know…” He whispers, pulling out his sonic screwdriver scanning the room: he flicks it open and examines it. “That can’t be right?” He states in confusion. “What is it?” Clara questions. “It says there's another TimeLord here… but there's no one here… Wait a minute!” He yells in realization. He smacks his forehead as if doing so will make him remember. “Doctor, what is it?” Clara asks. “Were in a parallel world, right?” “Not sure where you’re going with this but yeah…” Clara confirms. “What if in another parallel world, say our world this is another planet? Like a completely different planet like way billions of light years away?” “Ok…?” He continues. “And what if someone was on that planet in that second parallel world at the exact same time as we are and in the exact same place? Just hypothetically speaking.” “Go on…” She insists. “And WHAT if that person was me?” He points the sonic screwdriver at the middle of the room, focusing extremely hard. “Now if it were any old person, it wouldn't matter; but I'm a TimeLord and TimeLords are unique, and this screwdriver is TimeLord technology. So in theory if I focus hard enough I can…” He says as a bright ray of green light blazes throughout the building and a ear piercing sound is heard. “Just focus hard enough…” 

All of a sudden the light cuts out and The Doctor and Clara are sent flying backwards. They both rub their heads as they sit up. “Well that didn’t…” The Doctor says looking around the room his vision blurred when suddenly he see’s it, a darkened figure walking towards them. The figure extends a hand and Clara, who gladly takes it. The Doctor stands, before Clara even gets a chance to help him, all of his attention going to the not so stranger. They extend their hand out to The Doctor. “Hello,” She says with a smile and a scottish accent. “I’m Amy Pond, and you are?”


End file.
